Rain
by Amestri
Summary: Parce que les fins heureuses n'existent pas. Mais que ce n'est pas pour autant que la vie n'a pas de comptes à nous rendre. /!\Spoilers fin Brotherhood.


/!\ Important ! Je suis sérieuse lorsque je précise dans le résumé que cet OS va vous spoiler la fin de Brotherhood et donc du manga original si vous ne l'avez pas encore fini, donc si c'est le cas, au moins vous aurez été prévenus ^^ Voilà voilà, sur ce poursuivons.

Titre : Rain

Pairing : RoyEd (parce qu'il fallait bien que ça m'arrive un jour o/)

Rating : M (comme Lemon. Z'êtes prévenus)

Bêta-Lecteur : Plantecarnivore (Merci beaucoup ma Fougère!)

A/N : Bonjour à tous. Ça fait un petit moment que cette idée d'OS traîne dans ma tête donc voilà, il fallait bien que ça sorte un jour ^-^ Sur ce je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

Rain

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que le désormais Général Roy Mustang n'aurait jamais imaginé revenir à Resembool en pareilles circonstances. Lorsque le Colonel Hawkeye était venue le trouver trois jours plus tôt pour lui apprendre un coup de fil en provenance du petit village, il avait en premier lieu été grandement étonné, mais ce sentiment avait bien vite laissé place à un effarement sans nom, puis à une pointe de tristesse qui avait refusé de le quitter durant tout le reste de la journée. Il avait pourtant bien fallu se reprendre, ne serait-ce que pour en aucun cas paraître faible aux yeux de l'armée.

Seule son équipe avait besoin de savoir de quoi il en retournait réellement, et au vu de leurs mines sombres tout le long du trajet en train à travers la campagne, il pouvait affirmer sans se tromper que la journée serait longue et pénible pour tous. Et si c'était le cas pour ces personnes qui n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec des habitants bien particuliers du village depuis le Jour Promis, il osait à peine imaginer l'état d'esprit dans lequel ces derniers devaient se trouver à cet instant précis.

Il allait pourtant falloir tenir le coup. Ils arrivaient enfin en gare.

Mustang se leva sans un mot et descendit sur le quai suivi de toute son équipe, cherchant un instant des yeux la personne sensée venir les chercher pour les mener sur les lieux de la cérémonie.

La première pensée du Général lorsqu'il aperçut enfin Alphonse Elric fut de constater à quel point le jeune homme âgé de désormais 23 ans avait l'air à la fois épuisé et effondré. Rien de plus normal en pareilles circonstances, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que voir cette personne à l'attitude d'habitude si joviale dans un état pareil rendait les choses moins pénibles.

« Bonjour, Alphonse, finit-il malgré tout par commencer.

— Général, répondit sobrement le blond. »

Il serra ensuite la main tendue du militaire, puis salua rapidement Hawkeye, Fuery, Havoc, Falman et Breda avant de se diriger vers l'unique chemin de terre qui menait jusqu'à la gare dans un silence pesant.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Alphonse ne demanda même pas de qui Mustang voulait bien parler. La réponse était absolument évidente.

« Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien du tout. Depuis... Depuis que c'est arrivé, on dirait tout simplement que plus aucune émotion ne le traverse. Quelque part ça me rappelle un peu l'état dans lequel il était après que l'on ait essayé de ressusciter Maman, et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

—...Et que s'est-il passé exactement ? La personne que j'ai eu au téléphone n'a pas vraiment été des plus explicites.

— On ne sait pas vraiment. Il l'a expliqué vaguement une fois, et il refuse de recommencer depuis. De ce que j'en ai compris, un homme que l'on avait arrêté lorsque Grand frère faisait encore partie de l'armée est sorti de prison récemment et a réussi à retrouver sa trace. Il s'est introduit chez eux pendant la nuit, et lorsque qu'il lui a mis la main dessus, Grand frère n'avait rien sur lui pour se défendre. Seulement Winry était avec lui lorsque cet... Cet enfoiré a tiré. Apparemment ça a été très vite, d'après ce qu'il nous en a dit, il s'est retrouvé l'instant d'après jeté à terre, et ensuite... »

Alphonse déglutit difficilement, puis poursuivit :

« Ensuite, il a vu Winry tomber près de lui, puis le sang. Tout le sang qui commençait à se répandre par terre. Il nous a ensuite raconté que ce type avait l'air aussi choqué que lui et en a lâché son arme sur le coup, et c'est ensuite que son récit devient assez confus. Mais d'après l'état dans lequel on a retrouvé son corps, je pense que Grand frère ne s'est pas contenté de retourner l'arme contre ce salaud mais l'a aussi frappé de toutes ses forces avec. Quant à Winry...

— Il n'y avait déjà plus rien à faire ? demanda Hawkeye d'un ton doux.

— Puisqu'il n'a pas été chercher de secours, je suis convaincu que non. En revanche ce qu'elle a bien pu lui dire avant de mourir, personne n'en a la moindre idée.

— Je suis sincèrement navrée, poursuivit ensuite le Colonel, et tous acquiescèrent gravement.

— Merci, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Encore une colline à franchir et nous serons arrivés, ajouta-t-il ensuite. »

Il ne fallut en effet pas longtemps avant que le groupe arrive en vue du cimetière de Resembool, où un petit groupe de personnes s'était déjà rassemblé autour d'une longue forme noire qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à la nature de son contenu. Et même s'il savait l'analogie déplacée, Mustang se revit l'espace d'un instant neuf années auparavant lors de l'enterrement de Maes Hughes, la même sensation d'étouffer au milieu de tous ces visages accablés qu'à l'époque.

Il devait pourtant continuer à avancer dans ce lieu morbide. Ne serait-ce que pour une seule personne.

La longue et familière tresse de cheveux blonds fut la première chose qu'il aperçut, avant de se faire la remarque qu'en tant d'année, Edward Elric n'avait pas vraiment grandi. Comme il aurait préféré que l'humeur générale soit propice à taquiner son ancien subordonné sur ce détail comme au bon vieux temps.

Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas, et c'est l'air grave que les nouveaux arrivants vinrent se placer près du cercueil, observant une dernière fois le visage de la défunte.

Si l'on avait pas su qu'il en était autrement, on aurait presque pu croire que Winry Elric était simplement en train de dormir. Assez déroutant, ce pourquoi Mustang préféra rapidement relever le regard et commença à observer Edward un peu plus attentivement.

Comme Alphonse l'avait dit, le visage de son frère aîné était complètement fermé et n'affichait aucune émotion, se contentant de fixer celle qui avait été sa femme d'un air absent tout en passant machinalement la main dans les cheveux d'un petit garçon fermement agrippé à la jambe de son costume.

Et Mustang resta quelques instants bouche bée devant cette réplique exacte d'un Edward Elric au même âge, jusque dans son expression inquisitrice qui ne les quittait plus depuis leur arrivée. Après tout même s'il connaissait leur existence, jamais encore il n'avait vu à quoi ressemblaient les enfants Elric, pas même en photographie.

C'est tout naturellement qu'il observa ensuite avec curiosité la petite fille enfouie dans les bras de son père et pleurant doucement contre son cou, les brefs coups d'œil qu'elle jetait à l'assistance réunie lui permettant de constater qu'elle ressemblerait sans aucun doute à sa mère un jour, à l'exception de ses yeux dont la couleur dorée venait indéniablement de l'autre côté de la famille.

Le Général aurait sans doute pu continuer longtemps son inspection de ces personnes qui lui paressaient si étrangères si le prêtre du village ne s'était pas à ce moment-là avancé près d'eux afin de commencer la cérémonie, et c'est dans un silence respectueux qu'il écouta les proches de la défunte lui rendre un dernier hommage, jusqu'à ses enfants qui prononcèrent un dernier ''au revoir Maman'' qui laissa la plupart des adultes présents dans l'assistance au bord des larmes.

Puis vint le tour du veuf de s'approcher du cercueil. Il ne prononça aucun mot, se contentant de regarder une dernière fois le visage de Winry le regard empli d'émotion avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de reprendre la place qu'il occupait jusqu'alors, laissant ainsi les personnes à qui on avait octroyé cette tâche refermer le cercueil et lentement le descendre en terre puis l'en recouvrir.

Le tout sembla durer une éternité, mais lorsqu'enfin ce fut terminé, les personnes présentes commencèrent à s'approcher une par une de la famille de la défunte afin de présenter leurs condoléances, les militaires attendant respectueusement leur tour.

L'espace d'un instant, Mustang crut apercevoir une étincelle de gratitude envers tous ses anciens compagnons dans le regard d'Edward, mais cet éclat fut tellement fugace qu'il ne put en être vraiment sûr.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le blond ne parla pas plus que nécessaire, se contentant d'acquiescer

ou de formuler quelque formule de remerciement de convenance, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour venir lui présenter ses condoléances.

« Papa, on peut rentrer maintenant ? »

C'était la petite fille qui avait parlé, et Edward lui adressa un pâle sourire avant de hocher la tête et de commencer à se diriger vers la maison de Mamy Pinako en compagnie de cette dernière, d'Alphonse et de May, venue accompagner le cadet Elric.

Quelques habitants du village les suivirent également et Mustang lança alors un bref regard vers Hawkeye, qui après lui avoir discrètement donné son consentement rassembla les membres de son équipe et entama le chemin du retour vers la gare avec eux, tandis que lui suivait silencieusement la petite procession.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour rallier l'atelier qui faisait aussi office de maison pour la vieille femme, qui entreprit alors de servir du café aux quelques personnes restées tandis que celles-ci s'exprimaient sur la défunte. De ce qu'il en entendit, Roy ne perçut pas un seul mot négatif sur Winry Elric.

Peu à peu, les dernières personnes encore présentes commencèrent à quitter les lieux, et il resta bientôt seul au milieu de la petite famille.

C'est seulement à cet instant que Mustang remarqua enfin le petit garçon l'air âgé d'à peine deux ans qui se cramponnait à l'épaule de May comme si sa vie en dépendait, et si les traits de son visage annonçaient très clairement que la jeune femme en était la mère, ses grands yeux dorés embués de fatigue ainsi que l'attitude protectrice de May envers Alphonse ne laissait pas planer beaucoup de doutes quant à l'identité du père. Quelque chose dont il n'était absolument pas au courant cette fois-ci, et il aurait volontiers posé une ou deux questions au couple si une voix enrouée ne s'était pas subitement adressée à lui :

« Toujours pas rentré à Central, enfoiré de Colonel ? Ce n'est pas le travail qui doit manquer pourtant là-bas, non ? »

Franchement surpris qu'Edward lui adresse si soudainement la parole, Mustang ne trouva sur le coup rien à lui répondre, et se contenta d'observer le jeune homme présentement assis sur le canapé avec chacun de ses enfants profondément assoupi sur ses genoux la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Alors quoi, l'armée t'a tellement lavé le cerveau que tu ne sais même plus t'exprimer correctement ? poursuivit-il avec véhémence.

— Grand Frère... commença Alphonse, mais Mustang l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

— Pour ta gouverne, _Fullmetal_, mon cerveau va parfaitement bien et oui, il y a effectivement une raison à ma présence. Vois-tu, il m'est venu à l'esprit la pensée ô combien cohérente qu'il se pourrait que tu aies, je ne sais pas moi, besoin d'une aide quelconque, ce pourquoi le _Général _que je suis a fait l'effort de prendre une semaine de congé au risque de déplaire à ses Supérieurs afin de rester ici durant ce laps de temps, sachant quel sale gosse borné et insupportable tu peux rapidement devenir. »

Son petit laïus eut au moins l'effet de complètement couper le sifflet à l'autre, qui après l'avoir un instant regardé avec cette expression furieuse qu'il avait vue pour la dernière fois lorsqu'un bureau se dressait encore entre eux, finit par déclarer :

« Peu importe, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer les parfaits petits hôtes accueillants.

— Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

— Tch, imbécile... Enfin bref, allons-y. »

Edward se leva sur ces mots et cala sa fille contre son épaule de la même manière que lors de l'enterrement, puis lança un regard embêté au petit garçon jusqu'à ce que Roy ne soulève doucement ce dernier et l'installe sur son dos, le tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller.

Ils saluèrent ensuite tous deux brièvement Alphonse et May, qui semblaient quant à eux vouloir rester auprès de Mamy Pinako afin de la soutenir au mieux, puis sortirent dans l'air frais de cet après-midi d'octobre mourant. Le soleil terminait presque de se coucher lorsqu'ils atteignirent la résidence des Elric, et Mustang ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer :

« Je croyais que vous aviez brûlé cette maison avec Alphonse lorsque vous vous êtes lancés à la recherche de la Pierre philosophale ?

— C'est le cas. On a pris le temps de tout reconstruire après être rentrés de voyage. Si tu avais vu Winry à ce moment-là, un vrai tortionnaire dirigeant ses troupes d'une main de fer. »

Mustang sourit brièvement, imaginant parfaitement la blonde dans ce genre de rôle, puis sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit soudain du mouvement dans son dos et entendit un faible gémissement.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et rencontra les mêmes yeux inquisiteurs que quelques heures auparavant, l'effet toutefois quelque peu atténué par la fatigue les alourdissant.

« T'es qui toi ? parvint enfin à articuler le blond, et Edward se retourna aussitôt.

— Urey, Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a répété des centaines de fois vis à vis de la politesse ?

— Que je devais toujours être poli. Mais Maman répétait tout le temps qu'il ne faut jamais parler à des inconnus, alors pas besoin d'être poli avec eux, si ?

— Et tu ne viens pas de lui adresser la parole il y a moins de trente secondes ? »

Le blond rougit furieusement et détourna le regard, l'air gêné, tandis que son père poursuivait :

« Ce n'est pas un inconnu, alors tu as le droit de lui adresser la parole. Par contre, tant que tu ne dis pas de gros mots devant ta sœur, je t'autorise à ne pas être poli avec lui, reprit Edward.

— Eh !

— Échange équivalent Mustang. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus moyen de me menacer de procès militaire, je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherai d'être désagréable ou d'empêcher mes enfants de l'être.

— Parce que ce n'est certainement pas l'éducation que vous leur avez donné jusqu'à lors ? tenta le Général, avant de se donner une formidable claque mentale à la vue de l'air peiné d'Edward. Désolé, je ne voulais pas...

— Je sais, le coupa abruptement le blond. Entrons, ils vont finir par attraper froid sinon, conclut-il avant de pénétrer chez lui. »

Mustang entra à sa suite, et après avoir déposé son fardeau qui retourna immédiatement auprès de son géniteur, il observa les lieux avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

Une décoration chaleureuse, et de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, un salon et une salle à manger tout ce qu'il y a de plus banals chez une famille des plus normales. L'endroit était cependant légèrement en désordre, mais après tout personne ne pouvait reprocher à Edward d'avoir négligé les tâches ménagères suite aux récents événements.

« Alors, c'est qui lui ? reprit Urey tout en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

— ''Lui'', c'est mon ancien officier supérieur, Roy Mustang. Et ne me demande pas de t'en dire plus pour le moment, je risquerai de devenir vulgaire.

— Ça veut dire que c'est lui te commandait dans l'armée ? demanda une voix fluette, et Mustang répondit à la petite fille :

— Quand il n'en faisait pas qu'à sa tête, oui.

— Maman disait toujours qu'il n'écoutait jamais personne quand ils étaient petits, reprit-elle après un instant, et ses yeux se remplirent lentement mais sûrement de larmes. »

Edward eut à peine le temps de la déposer au sol que son grand frère était à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras en lui murmurant tous les mots de réconfort qui lui venaient à l'esprit, rapidement imité par son père.

Décidant qu'il ne valait mieux pas intervenir, Roy se dirigea vers ce qu'il supposa être la direction de la cuisine et entreprit d'y préparer à son tour un café bien noir, attendant patiemment qu'ils en aient terminé à côté.

Lorsque Edward finit par le rejoindre, il y avait plus d'une heure que le café était froid, ce qui n'empêcha pas le blond de boire sa tasse d'un seul trait avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise en face de lui, l'air plus épuisé que jamais.

« Ils sont allés se coucher. Urey... Il s'occupe tellement de sa sœur, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ferait sans lui, commença-t-il d'un ton éteint.

— Ils ont l'air très proche, confirma Roy, avant de demander : Urey, comme le père de Winry non ? Hochement de tête. Et elle, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Il était déjà sûr de la réponse, mais en avoir la confirmation ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

« Trisha, souffla Edward, l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage. Ce sont de gentils enfants, tous les deux. _Elle _y a veillé.

— Et je suis convaincu que toi aussi.

— Mmh, sans doute. Alors dites-moi, _Général_, comment vont les affaires du pays en ce qui concerne l'armée ?

—...Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir parler de ça ce soir ?

— Pourquoi pas ? N'importe quel sujet me paraît bon pour me changer les idées, alors autant parler de la seule chose pour laquelle tu sembles être bon.

— Eh bien, la situation entre le pays et Drachma s'est enfin stabilisée comme tu as du pouvoir le lire dans les journaux, les rescapés d'Ishval ont enfin pu retourner sur leurs terres et l'empereur de Xing doit effectuer une ''visite de courtoisie'' d'ici trois semaines, ce pourquoi Central est dans une certaine effervescence en ce moment.

— L'empereur... Ling ?! Bon sang, j'espère pour cet imbécile de Führer Hakuro qu'il est fin prêt à le recevoir. »

Un sourire indéfinissable fleurit sur les lèvres de Mustang, tandis que son regard se fit calculateur.

« Justement, tant que l'on parle de ça... Il semblerait que le Führer soit de moins en moins apte à assumer ses responsabilités, et ce depuis plusieurs mois. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Hakuro ''démissionne'' incessamment sous peu.

— Ça doit bien t'arranger ça, non ?

— Possible. Après tout, son successeur sera choisi parmi les plus hauts gradés de l'armée, je ne vois pas pourquoi le ''Héros d'Ishval'' n'aurait pas toutes ses chances. »

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une ironie tellement perceptible qu'Edward jugea plus judicieux de changer de sujet.

« Et sinon... J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais marié ?

— Ah, ça... Un joli mariage de convenance pour les yeux du grand public en effet, mais je ne pense pas avoir à me plaindre : Elizabeth est une femme intelligente, et nous sommes bons amis. Elle a rencontré un homme il y a deux ans, un médecin officiant à Central. Nous nous arrangeons depuis pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre régulièrement sans pour autant que l'affaire ne fasse les choux gras de la presse, et puis je lui dois bien ça. Après tout, c'est aussi la mère de mon enfant. »

Face à l'expression proprement stupéfaite d'Edward, il crut bon de préciser :

« Mon fils. Il aura six ans le mois prochain.

— Ben ça alors... Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda le blond après quelques instants de flottement.

— Maes. »

Et Edward éclata de rire, le faisant violemment sursauter au passage tant cette réaction était inattendue.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda l'Alchimiste d'État, sur la défensive.

— Rien, c'est juste que... Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai posé la question en fait, c'était tellement _évident _que si un jour l'enfoiré que tu es trouvait une femme suffisamment inconsciente pour lui donner un fils, il s'appellerait comme ça. C'est un très bon choix, ajouta-t-il en souriant doucement, rapidement imité par l'autre.

— C'est un gentil garçon, bien qu'avec la fâcheuse tendance de toujours vouloir s'introduire dans mon bureau afin d'en apprendre plus sur l'Alchimie du feu.

— Ce qui n'arrivera jamais je suppose ? demanda Edward, l'air sérieux à nouveau.

— Non. Et même si l'idée ne m'insupportai pas, j'ai déjà promis au Colonel Hawkeye il y a longtemps que ça n'arriverait jamais, répondit-il fermement.

— Une sage décision en effet. Bref moment de silence. Ça ne nous rajeunit pas toutes ces histoires, surtout toi _vieil homme_.

— Tch, gamin insolent... Mais tu n'as pas tout à fait tort dans un sens, je suppose. »

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

« Tu sais... commença soudainement Edward, l'air gêné. Je ne pensais pas vraiment te revoir un jour après... Après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus. »

Sur le coup, Mustang manqua de s'étrangler avec la gorgée de café qu'il était en train d'avaler. Et si ce souvenir en particulier avait régulièrement hanté ses pensées au fil des années écoulées, il ne s'attendait sincèrement pas à ce que le plus jeune en fasse mention étant donné la nature de ce qui s'était passé.

Et sans que ça le surprenne réellement, reparler de ces événements de manière aussi inopinée ne fit qu'aider ses souvenirs à remonter à la surface, sans qu'il ne fasse grand chose pour les en empêcher d'ailleurs.

_Il est tard, ou du moins le suppose-t-il. Dans sa condition, impossible de savoir avec précision l'heure qu'il peut bien être, et ça l'agace prodigieusement. Une semaine qu'il est coincé dans ce satané lit d'hôpital, et une semaine également qu'il a perdu la vue lors du Jour Promis, perdant la plupart de ses repères en l'espace d'un instant. _

_Il a parfaitement conscience que cette situation n'est que temporaire, mais ça n'en rend pas moins la chose pénible et, il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais à qui que ce soit, angoissante. Après tout cela fait 29 ans qu'il se sert de ses yeux, alors en être si abruptement privé ne peut que lui laisser ces impressions, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il en est encore à ses réflexions lorsqu'il entend soudainement un bruit qui n'est pas sensé se faire entendre dans un hôpital à une heure pareille, un bruit qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à des pas. _

_Il se crispe l'espace d'un instant puis cherche à tâtons ses gants sur sa table de chevet, qui même s'il n'osait pas trop s'en servir dans cette pièce au risque d'y mettre le feu dans son état auraient, il l'espérait, un effet dissuasif certain._

_Il se calme pourtant aussi vite qu'il s'est méfié lorsque ses oreilles captent enfin quelques subtilités dans la démarche, des subtilités auxquelles il a largement eu le temps de s'habituer ces quatre dernières années. _

_La porte grince doucement puis se referme tout aussi discrètement, et c'est d'un ton parfaitement posé qu'il demande :_

_« __Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici à une heure aussi tardive alors que tu es sensé être en convalescence et qu'il y a deux gardes devant ma porte, Fullmetal ? »_

_Un bref rire moqueur, et il sent le matelas s'affaisser au niveau de ses pieds._

_« Ceux qui dorment à poings fermés ? Pas très efficaces, si vous voulez mon avis. Si ça avait été quelqu'un de mal intentionné, vous seriez sans doutes déjà mort._

— _Tu me crois donc à ce point incapable de me défendre ?_

— _Sincèrement ? Dans votre état, j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer le contraire._

— _Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici oui ou non, sale gosse ? »_

_Un silence pesant accueille ses paroles, s'étirant sur des minutes qui lui paraissent durer une éternité, et il demande :_

_« __Fullmetal ? Edward ?_

— _J'avais envie de venir vous voir... Tant qu'il en était encore temps._

— _Comment ça ? l'encouragea-t-il, confus._

— _Je veux dire... Certes Alphonse a retrouvé son corps, mais c'est loin d'être terminé. Vu son état, les médecins disent que c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait survécu, et qu'il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser faire ça seul, tout comme vous serez débordé une fois que vous sortirez d'ici et que le Docteur Marcoh vous aura soigné._

— _Et pour ce qui est d'après tout ça ?_

— _C'est là que ça devient compliqué. On a déjà prévu avec Al de partir étudier chacun de notre côté lorsqu'il sera rétabli, et je ne pense pas retourner à Central après être rentré de voyage. Non, en fait j'en suis sûr._

— _Où iras-tu alors ? À Resembool ?_

— _Sans doute que oui. C'est là que j'ai grandi, je ne vois pas trop où aller m'installer sinon. Et puis là-bas il y a, enfin..._

— _Mademoiselle Rockbell ?_

—_...Entre autres._

— _Tu l'aimes ? demande-t-il d'un ton moins contrôlé qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, parfaitement conscient que cette pointe de jalousie qu'il ressent est tout sauf morale, pire, complètement indécente, surtout vis à vis d'un garçon de 14 ans son cadet, son subordonné qui plus est. »_

_Ça ne l'empêche pourtant pas d'attendre la réponse de l'autre avec angoisse, se doutant déjà de son contenu._

_« __Non. »_

_Son ton est ferme, résolu, et Mustang hausse les deux sourcils. _

_« __D'accord, c'est mon amie d'enfance et il faudrait vraiment être stupide pour ne pas avoir remarqué ses sentiments à elle – ce que je ne suis pas, contrairement à tout ce que vous pourrez dire – mais je ne l'aime pas. Ou alors si, je l'aime, mais comme ma sœur, ma meilleure amie. »_

_Et Mustang lâche un profond soupir, un qui trahit tout son soulagement._

_« __Pourquoi y retourner alors ? questionne-t-il doucement._

— _Je ne sais pas, sans doute parce que c'est la chose qui semble la plus logique à faire, la chose la plus _morale.

— _Et qu'est-ce que tu as tant envie de faire que la morale réprimerait, Edward ? »_

_Tout se passe alors très vite. _

_Le poids au pied de son lit disparaît d'un seul coup, et le temps qu'il se demande ce que l'adolescent peut bien être en train de faire, il sent soudain des lèvres chaudes et humides entrer maladroitement en contact avec les siennes, un contact infiniment différent de ce dont il a l'habitude avec ses nombreuses conquêtes d'un soir mais ô combien plus électrisant._

_Il répond sans hésiter._

_Leurs bouches se séparent, se trouvent à nouveau, indéfiniment, de plus en plus joueuses, de plus en plus avides. _

_Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment quand cela s'est produit, Roy se retrouve soudain avec le torse d'Edward collé contre le sien, l'adolescent assis à califourchon sur lui de manière à ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures. Mais ce qui l'arrête à ce moment-là, ce n'est ni leur position ni le contact somme toute peu agréable de l'Automail froid qui constitue la jambe gauche de l'adolescent, mais bien la chaleur qu'il sent se dégager du bras droit de ce dernier, tandis qu'une main douce vient se poser sur sa joue. _

_Il s'en saisit avec hésitation. _

_« __C'est... Déroutant, déclare-t-il enfin._

— _Je sais, même moi je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer : ce soir encore je me suis brûlé parce que j'étais convaincu que cette foutue tasse ne pourrait rien me faire. »_

_Et Roy rit, imaginant l'expression du plus jeune à ce moment-là aussi clairement que s'il n'avait pas perdu la vue. _

_Edward le coupe pourtant bien assez tôt et reprend leurs précédentes activités, laissant cette fois-ci ses mains se glisser sous le T-shirt du Colonel. Ce dernier rompt aussitôt leur échange et l'éloigne un instant de lui, à nouveau à peu près maître de ses gestes._

_« __Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir une telle chose ? l'interroge-t-il avec sérieux, et Edward soupire._

— _Ça va faire un an que j'en suis sûr, ne retarde pas les choses plus que nécessaire s'il te plaît. »_

_Mustang ne s'offusque nullement du tutoiement employé par son subordonné et dépose sans attendre ses lèvres sur son cou, sentant avec satisfaction l'adolescent frissonner dans ses bras. Il ne s'arrête cependant pas là et commence à son tour à caresser le torse du blond, avant de progressivement descendre ses mains plus bas afin de s'attaquer au pantalon de ce dernier._

_Cela ne se fait pas sans quelques difficultés, mais le vêtement glisse enfin le long des jambes d'Edward et le Colonel sent à présent très clairement l'érection de celui-ci se presser contre la sienne, attisant encore un peu plus son désir._

_Il se saisit sans attendre du membre et commence un lent mouvement de va et vient, se délectant du moindre gémissement émis par l'adolescent. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas en revanche, c'est à cette main baladeuse qui vient lui rendre cette faveur. _

_La chambre se remplit progressivement de leurs gémissements respectifs, jusqu'à ce que l'un comme l'autre atteigne son paroxysme et se libère dans la main de l'autre. _

_Ils reprennent ensuite leur souffle sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, et une fois ceci fait, Mustang ne peut s'empêcher de demander à nouveau :_

_« __Edward, tu es vraiment _sûr _de vouloir faire ça ?_

— _Tu deviens déjà sénile ? rétorqua l'adolescent avec ironie, avant de poursuivre : Oui imbécile de Colonel, j'en suis absolument sûr, alors arrête de te poser des questions idiotes et continue. »_

_Il n'en faut pas plus au Colonel pour de nouveau attirer l'adolescent contre lui, et tandis que leurs lèvres se scellent à nouveau, sa main droite caresse tendrement ses flancs avant de descendre bien plus bas, à la recherche d'un point précis de l'anatomie du blond._

_« __Hmf. »_

_Edward se crispe aussitôt et Mustang s'empresse de susurrer des mots d'apaisement à son oreille, l'enjoignant à se détendre. Une fois que c'est chose faite, il continue sans attendre ce qu'il a commencé et une fois qu'il juge le blond prêt, il aide ce dernier à se redresser légèrement et à complètement s'asseoir sur son membre tendu._

_Le temps lui semble suspendu pendant un instant, et Roy doit faire appel à la moindre goutte de sang froid qu'il lui reste afin de ne pas commencer à bouger sans que l'adolescent ne se soit habitué à sa présence. _

_Bon sang, qu'il donnerait cher pour pouvoir contempler le visage de l'autre à cet instant !_

_Enfin, après un moment qui lui paraît infini, Edward commence enfin à bouger, d'abord de manière incertaine puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il prend de l'assurance, de manière bien plus rythmée. _

_Leurs gémissement se mêlent à nouveau dans la pièce alors que Mustang accompagne désormais les mouvements du blond avec ses mains, appuyant sans remords sur ses cuisses, ce qui ne semble pas déplaire à Edward, bien au contraire. _

_Enfin, après un dernier râle commun, l'orgasme les saisit tous deux, les laissant quelques instants pantelant. _

_« __C'est... C'était... commence Edward, à bout de souffle._

— _Oui. »_

_Délicatement, Roy se retire puis entreprend alors de retrouver les mouchoirs qu'il sait se trouver sur sa table de chevet, tâchant de les nettoyer un minimum._

_Une fois que c'est chose faite, il entend Edward se rhabiller non loin de lui, et alors qu'il pense que l'adolescent va s'en aller sans plus de cérémonie, il sent soudain que l'on s'allonge près de lui et que l'on saisit sa main droite avec hésitation._

_Il entrelace de manière automatique ses doigts à ceux du blond, les serrant avec force, et il entend Edward soupirer d'aise._

_« __Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ?_

— _Même si je le veux, je ne peux pas. Après tout ça soulèverait plus que quelques questions gênantes si on nous retrouvait comme ça demain matin, tu ne crois pas ?_

— _Sans doute que si. »_

_Roy ne dit rien, longuement, écoutant simplement la respiration de l'autre pendant ce qui pourrait être une heure comme dix minutes, puis poursuit :_

_« __Edward... Tu comptes vraiment retourner auprès de Winry à Resembool ? »_

_L'interpellé se tend immédiatement contre lui, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il évite la question._

_« __Oui. Même si je ne l'aimerai sans doute jamais comme elle m'aime, elle mérite d'être heureuse. Je lui dois bien ça._

— _Toi aussi, tu as le droit d'être heureux, le contre sans attendre l'adulte, et Edward rit sans joie._

— _Nan, je doute que je sois fait pour être heureux. Et puis de toute façon, la seule personne que j'ai jamais voulue est hors de ma portée. »_

_Mustang sait qu'il a parfaitement raison. Trop de choses les séparent, que ce soient le rang, l'âge, le fait d'êtres tous les deux des hommes... Trop de choses que la société n'accepterait jamais, trop de choses qui pourraient entraver leurs projets à tous les deux. Non, en particulier les siens réalise-t-il. Et Edward en a autant conscience que lui._

_« __Je..._

— _Non. »_

_Il se tourne vers l'endroit d'où provient la voix, essayant de deviner le visage de l'adolescent à travers les Ténèbres qui l'entourent._

_« __Ne le dis pas, s'il te plaît. Si tu le dis... Je pense que je n'aurais pas la force de partir. S'il te plaît ne le dis pas, je... Je _sais, et moi aussi. »

_Une boule se forme au fond de sa gorge, lui donnant l'impression d'étouffer. Et pourtant, il se tait, il respecte ce dernier choix égoïste._

_« __Merci. »_

_Et Mustang sourit sans un mot, se contentant de déposer un baiser sur le front de l'autre. _

_Pourtant, il faut bientôt que ça cesse._

_Il sent les premiers rayons du soleil lui réchauffer la peau à défaut de les voir, et tout à coup, Edward n'est plus là, bien que sa main enserre encore la sienne._

_« __Bonne chance, enfoiré de Colonel, déclare-t-il enfin, la voix tremblante._

— _À toi aussi, sale nain de jardin. »_

_Et il serre les dents tandis que la porte se referme, refusant de laisser paraître le moindre signe de faiblesse._

« Mustang ? »

L'interpellé ouvrit lentement les yeux, sortant lentement de ses souvenirs et préparant ses prochains mots avec soin.

« Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là... Je ne l'ai pas regretté, pas un seul moment de ma vie, pas même une seule seconde. Et jamais je ne considérerai comme une erreur l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses qui me soit jamais arrivées. »

Il accentue ses paroles du regard le plus sincère qu'il ait sûrement jamais adressé à quelqu'un, et il ne sait pas si ce sont les mots qu'il a prononcés, la fatigue ou tout simplement cette accumulation de sentiments refoulés ces trois derniers jours, mais quoi qu'il en soit, les larmes qui commencent à couler lentement le long des joues du jeune homme sont bien réelles.

Edward porte d'un geste lent la main à sa joue puis contemple avec stupéfaction l'eau qui s'est accrochée au bout de ses doigts, ne sachant que penser. Ne voulant plus penser. Plus jamais réfléchir, juste s'allonger quelque part et peut-être dormir, dormir jusqu'à la fin des temps pour oublier à quel point la vie est injuste.

Un sanglot lui échappe. Puis un deuxième. Et il se déteste, il se déteste de paraître aussi faible devant l'une des personnes les plus fortes qu'il connaisse, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il parvient à s'arrêter.

« Pardon, pardon, pardon... »

Il interrompit sa litanie lorsque deux bras l'enserrèrent doucement par derrière et, guidé par le brun, enfouit son visage dans son cou, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la veste couverte de décorations militaires du Général.

Ils restèrent longuement enlacés ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs du jeune homme s'apaisent enfin et qu'il ne subsiste plus qu'une honte brûlante en lui.

« Je suis désolé, je...

— Ne t'excuse pas. Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. Je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile et qu'il a fallu garder un visage fort devant tous les autres, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, c'est fini, montre simplement ce que tu ressens. Tu te sentiras bien mieux après.

— Tch, comme si un enfoiré comme toi pouvait savoir ce genre de choses, hoqueta Edward, à son grand damne.

— Tu serais surpris de tout ce que la guerre peut t'apprendre, _Fullmetal. »_

Edward regretta aussitôt ses paroles, mais eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser que les lèvres de Mustang se posèrent avec tendresse sur sa joue, le prenant de court. Le Général ne sembla pourtant pas vouloir en rester là, étant donné qu'il réitéra son geste à plusieurs reprises, chassant du visage de son vis-à-vis les dernières larmes rebelles.

Peu à peu, le plus âgé commença à se rapprocher du bas du visage du jeune homme, et bien qu'Edward sache parfaitement ce qui allait se passer ensuite, il ne fit absolument rien pour l'empêcher et accueillit même le baiser de Mustang avec reconnaissance, passant les bras derrière son cou.

Le brun approfondit aussitôt leur échange, renversant Edward sur sa chaise, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène ne les oblige à se séparer. Pas pour longtemps cependant, étant donné que le blond repartit presque immédiatement à l'assaut des lèvres de l'autre, avec autant de fougue que lors de cette nuit il y a neuf ans.

« Tu... parvint à articuler Mustang entre deux baisers.

— Tais-toi... fut-il coupé, et il ne put que se plier à la volonté de l'autre. »

Ensuite, tout sembla se passer comme dans un rêve diffus.

Il se souvint vaguement avoir soulevé Edward, senti ce dernier passer ses jambes autours de sa taille et fermement s'agripper à lui, puis les avoir tous les deux entraîné à l'étage, là où le jeune homme lui avait précipitamment indiqué une porte entrouverte qui s'était révélée mener à une chambre.

Mustang n'avait même pas pris le temps d'observer ce qui pouvait bien se trouver dans cette dernière, le seul meuble qui l'intéressait à cet instant précis de son existence étant le lit double aux draps défait trônant au centre de la pièce. Il y avait ensuite déposé son fardeau, puis tout n'avait plus était que caresses, cris étouffés et mots tendres, la seule pensée cohérente qu'il avait réussi à formuler durant cet acte étant que pour la première fois, il pouvait enfin contempler le visage d'Edward Elric dans une telle situation.

C'était égoïste de sa part. Et il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Pas même lorsque l'adrénaline retomba et qu'ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un à côté de l'autre dans la pénombre, reprenant doucement leurs souffles.

Cet état de grâce ne dura cependant pas bien longtemps.

« Mon Dieu... Oh mon Dieu ! »

Mustang se redressa aussitôt. Venant de la part d'un fervent athée tel qu'Edward Elric, ce genre de paroles avait de quoi sérieusement l'inquiéter.

« Edward ?

— Oh mon Dieu... répéta le blond. J'ai couché avec toi, j'ai couché avec mon ancien officier supérieur, j'ai couché avec un autre homme le jour de l'enterrement de ma femme, dans notre putain de lit alors que mes enfants dorment à l'autre bout du couloir ! »

À ce stade de sa tirade, sa respiration avait pris un rythme franchement erratique, et Mustang le saisit fermement par les épaules avant de le secouer avec tout autant de force. Cela eut au moins le mérite de le faire taire.

« Edward, regarde moi. »

Avec réticence, le blond s'exécuta.

« Ce qui vient de se passer... Je ne dis pas que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, et certainement pas la plus responsable, mais écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire. La perte de Winry, c'est quelque chose de tragique, d'abominable dont tu peineras à te remettre. Mais tu te remettras. Tu _dois _t'en remettre, refuser de te morfondre et de vivre dans le passé ne serait-ce que pour le bien de tes enfants. Mais avant tout, tu dois aussi le faire pour toi. Parce que sinon, tu ne seras jamais vraiment heureux.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Ça me paraît évident que je ne suis pas fait pour être heureux. Pas avec tout ce que j'ai fait.

— Des erreurs, nous en faisons tous. C'est ce qui nous rend humains, et c'est avant tout ce qui nous permet d'apprendre. Alors même si ça te paraît inconcevable, essaye. Essaye sincèrement.

— Je... Oui, d'accord. Mais pas ce soir. C'est tellement soudain, je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis, je...

— Je sais. Roy sourit avec bienveillance. Dors maintenant, je pense que tu en as plus que besoin.

— Tu ne peux pas vraiment t'empêcher de donner des ordres hein, enfoiré de Colonel, marmonna Edward, avant de lentement venir se coller contre lui. »

Roy passa aussitôt une main dans son dos et l'attira encore plus près, remontant d'un geste fluide les couvertures au-dessus de leurs corps.

Ce serait long.

Ce serait très loin d'être facile.

Mais il était près à y mettre autant de temps et d'énergie que ça nécessiterait. Parce qu'après tout, après tant d'années d'attente, il tenait enfin dans ses bras la seule personne qui vaille réellement la peine de tous ces efforts.

oooOOOooo

Le réveil le lendemain avec été quelque peu gênant, mais au moins Edward ne s'était pas mis en tête de le rejeter et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et c'était tout ce dont Roy avait besoin pour le moment. Ils s'étaient ensuite occupés ensemble de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour Urey et Trisha, qui même s'ils n'avaient pas très faim se forcèrent à boire et à manger un peu.

Tous les quatre se rendirent ensuite chez Mamy Pinako afin de prendre des nouvelles de la vieille femme, qui venait après tout de perdre son unique petite fille. Et même si cette pensée lui parut déplacée, Roy ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était incroyable qu'une famille puisse à ce point là se serrer les coudes lors de moments particulièrement difficiles comme celui-ci.

Le même schéma se répéta tout au long de la semaine, chacun consolant les autres comme il le pouvait et tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie, tandis que le Général faisait plus ample connaissance avec l'épouse d'Alphonse et leur fils.

''Van'' avait annoncé le blond, une fierté non dissimulée dans sa voix.

Ce choix non plus ne surprit pas Mustang plus que cela, étant donné que le cadet Elric semblait avoir eut de meilleurs rapport avec son père que l'aîné. Aîné qui semblait d'ailleurs lentement sortir de son apathie, même si la différence était loin d'être flagrante. Cela lui suffisait cependant pour le moment.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu venir l'espace d'un seul instant en revanche, c'est qu'une fois les enfants couchés le dernier soir avant son départ, il ne prenne soudainement l'envie à Edward de réitérer leurs activités de sept jours auparavant. Il n'avait pourtant pas protesté, pas même lorsqu'il devint évident que ce n'était pas lui qui allait mener les choses si jamais il laissait le blond faire, et cela n'avait aucune importance.

Non, ce qui avait vraiment compté, c'est ce qu'Edward lui annonça sans préambule après qu'ils soient passés à l'acte.

« Je pense que je vais emménager à Central avec les enfants. Un nouvel environnement et de nouvelles rencontres devraient les aider, et puis de toute façon, Alphonse parle déjà de retourner à Xing avec Mamy Pinako maintenant qu'elle ne peut plus s'occuper de la boutique et qu'une fille du village a décidé de la reprendre.

— Je comprends, mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là-bas ? Vous aurez besoin d'argent pour vivre, et je ne t'ai pas encore entendu parler d'un métier.

— Je trouverai bien le moyen de me faire embaucher dans un des laboratoires de la ville. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils manquaient cruellement d'Alchimistes là-bas ces derniers temps.

— Mais je croyais que tu avais cédé ta capacité à utiliser l'Alchimie en échange du corps d'Alphonse ? argua Roy, complètement perdu.

— Non. En réalité, j'ai rendu ce que j'avais appris de la Porte de la Vérité lorsque l'on a tenté de ressusciter Maman, et j'ai en plus cédé tout ce que j'avais appris par moi-même auparavant, jusqu'à la plus simple des théories ou le plus basique des cercles de transmutation. Mais la capacité même à utiliser l'Alchimie, non. J'ai pas mal réappris au cours de mes voyages en plus de tout ce qu'il a fallu réapprendre sur l'Alchimie d'Amestris et ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps, mais je pense pouvoir dire sans me vanter que j'ai un bien meilleur niveau que la plupart de ces gus en blouses blanches, et ce même si je suis obligé de retracer des cercles maintenant.

— ...

— Ferme la bouche, tu as l'air ridicule.

— Excuse-moi, c'est juste que ça paraît tellement... Je ne sais pas, surréaliste ?

— Oui, à moi aussi les premiers mois. Mais on s'y habitue vite, crois-moi. Enfin bref, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Je pense que ce serait sans doute une bonne chose pour vous trois, en effet. Et je pense surtout que si tu t'installes effectivement à Central, Elizabeth ne sera plus la seule à devoir trouver des excuses valables afin de sortir.

— ...Idiot. »

Mais Edward souriait malgré ces mots.

« Sincèrement, Edward, je pense que c'est une excellente décision. Ce dont je suis sûr en revanche, c'est que si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ça pendant cette période, tu n'auras qu'à le demander.

— Comme c'est noble de ta part. Le plus réconfortant dans tout ça, c'est sans doute de savoir que tu n'as pas déjà répété ces mots des centaines de fois à tes multiples conquêtes.

— Edward. »

Il se tourna vers Roy, interpellé par son ton si sérieux.

« Je pense ce que je dis. Je ne l'ai jamais autant pensé. Maintenant si tu le permets, je suggère que nous dormions tous les deux. Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas toi qui prend un train dans moins de cinq heures.

— Quelle idée aussi, de prendre le premier de la matinée, se plaignit une dernière fois le blond avant de fermer les yeux, s'abandonnant doucement aux bras de Morphée. »

Il en émergea quelques trop courtes heures plus tard, réveillé par le cliquetis des médailles de Roy alors que celui-ci passait la veste de son uniforme.

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-il brièvement, pas vraiment l'air de l'être.

— Parce que tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais te laisser repartir seul ? Donne-moi mon pantalon, je suis prêt dans dix minutes. »

Fidèle à sa parole, Edward attendait que Mustang lace ses rangers dans le couloir de l'entrée à peine neuf minutes plus tard, l'air pas franchement éveillé mais tenant au moins sur ses deux pieds, prêt à sortir.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu dans son geste.

« Où vous allez ? »

Les deux adultes se retournèrent de concert sous le regard à la fois suspicieux et endormi d'Urey, qui tenait fermement sa petit sœur elle l'air plus de dormir debout qu'autre chose par la main.

« Il est cinq heures du matin, vous devriez retourner vous coucher les enfants, répondit Edward.

— Mais où vous allez ? insista son fils.

— Je raccompagne juste cet imbécile à la gare, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

— Mais tu reviens, hein ? Tu reviens ? »

Et pendant l'espace d'un instant, Edward se revit au même âge, regardant pour la dernière fois avant plusieurs années l'homme qui les avait élevés passer la même porte sans se retourner une seule fois.

Il s'agenouilla sans attendre et ébouriffa avec force les cheveux de son fils, s'attirant de vives protestations au passage.

« Bien sûr que je reviens, jamais je ne vous abandonnerai toi et ta sœur. Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. »

L'air rasséréné par ces paroles, le petit blond hocha la tête avec force puis se dirigea vers les escaliers Trisha calée sur le dos, cette dernière s'étant définitivement rendormie.

« Allez dépêchons-nous, tu vas finir par rater ton train sinon et ce n'est pas exactement tout de suite qu'il va y en avoir un autre.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter.

— De quoi tu parles ? demanda Edward avec agacement, commençant à avancer d'un pas vif.

— Ton père, tu ne feras jamais ce qu'il vous a fait à toi et Alphonse. Alors inutile de t'inquiéter. »

Le jeune homme ne répond rien, mais le silence apaisé qui s'installe progressivement entre eux fut tout ce dont Roy eut besoin pour savoir qu'au fond, Edward le croyait.

C'est toujours sans un mot qu'ils arrivèrent sur le quai de la gare, observant le soleil se lever dans le calme le plus parfait jusqu'à ce que le bruit caractéristique du train sur les rails ne commence à se faire entendre au loin.

« C'est l'heure, constata simplement le blond.

— Oui.

— Merci, pour... Pour tout en fait. Et je ne parle pas seulement de cette semaine. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait avant aussi. »

Mustang sourit avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se fit brusquement repousser par le blond après quelques instants qui lui parurent merveilleux.

« Il ne faudrait pas que la réputation du célèbre Général soit ternie, n'est-ce pas ? s'expliqua simplement Edward avec ironie. Allez, monte, ajouta-t-il en désignant la porte qui s'était ouverte derrière lui.

— À bientôt, Fullmetal.

— C'est ça, enfoiré de Colonel. »

Un dernier coup de sifflet. La porte qui se ferme. Et le train qui disparaît progressivement entre les collines, la colonne de fumée blanche que l'on peut apercevoir dans le ciel encore quelques instants comme seul vestige de son passage.

oooOOOooo

Deux ans plus tard

« Bon sang Urey arrête de faire le difficile et mets tes chaussures, on va être en retard !

— M'en fiche, j'veux pas y aller, rétorqua une voix boudeuse, et Edward poussa un profond soupir de dépit.

— Ça fait deux semaines que tu sais qu'on va aller dîner là-bas et c'est seulement maintenant que tu te décides à protester ? Enfin sois raisonnable cinq minutes !

— Veux pas y aller, c'est tout, campa sur ses positions le petit blond, s'asseyant sur la première marche des escaliers les bras croisés en signe de protestation. J'ai pas envie de le voir, j'l'aime pas.

— Je sais que tu as du mal à t'entendre avec Roy, mais il y aura Maes aussi là-bas, alors maintenant tu termines de t'habiller tout de suite avant que je ne m'énerve !

— Oh oui allez Grand frère, on s'amuse toujours bien quand il y a Maes ! l'appuya aussitôt Trisha, des étoiles dans les yeux.

— Et puis tu ne vas quand même pas laisser ta petite sœur seule avec un autre garçon, n'est-ce pas ? enchaîna Edward d'un ton doucereux, et les joues d'Urey se gonflèrent d'indignation.

— Bien sûr que non, jamais ! Allez viens Trisha, on y va, mais tu restes près de moi toute la soirée d'accord ?

— D'accord ! s'exclama joyeusement la petite fille, laissant Edward quelque peu nostalgique. »

Plus le temps passait, et plus Trisha ressemblait à sa défunte mère.

Ça n'avait pas été très facile au début, d'emménager dans une si grande ville alors qu'ils avaient passé les premières années de leur enfance à la campagne, mais les enfants s'étaient dans l'ensemble plutôt bien adaptés et au bout de six mois à peine, s'étaient complètement familiarisés avec la vie en ville, laissant ainsi à leur père tout le loisir de travailler l'esprit en paix.

Comme il s'y était attendu, trouver un travail avait été loin d'être difficile, et cela faisait maintenant près de deux mois qu'il avait été nommé à la tête du laboratoire qui l'avait engagé lors de leur arrivée ici, lui laissant des journées bien remplies et, heureusement, souvent passionnantes.

Il n'aurait sans doute pas supporté de travailler autant sinon. Ça, plus un autre détail en particulier qui rendait sa vie beaucoup plus agréable. Détail qui allait se demander où ils étaient passés s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas d'ailleurs.

C'est heureusement avec seulement cinq minutes de retard qu'Edward frappa à une porte désormais familière, cette dernière s'ouvrant une femme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux d'un vert vibrant.

Elizabeth lui sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de s'adresser aux enfants :

« Montez donc, je vous appellerai pour le dîner. »

Tous deux s'exécutèrent sans attendre après avoir avoir souhaité le bonsoir aux deux hommes qu'ils croisèrent dans le salon, puis montèrent sans demander leur reste dans ce qu'ils savaient être la chambre de Maes.

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont encore pris dix centimètres depuis la dernière fois que je les ai vus ! s'exclama ensuite Elizabeth en le faisant entrer, avant de l'emmener au salon rejoindre les deux hommes qui y étaient déjà présents. »

Sur l'un des luxueux canapés se tenait le Docteur Louis Danner, médecin réputé de Central et accessoirement amant de la femme qui déposa un baiser taquin sur ses lèvres avant de venir s'asseoir près de lui, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger outre mesure le mari de la dite-femme, qui n'avait présentement d'yeux que pour lui.

Edward s'était bien entendu avec Elizabeth à la seconde même où les deux avaient été présentés, et même si lui et son mari n'avaient pas vraiment pris la peine d'expliciter leur relation, les regards approbateurs qu'elle leur lançait parfois commençaient à franchement faire douter Edward du caractère secret de leur relation. Au moins n'avait-il pas cette même impression avec Louis. Le médecin, bien qu'étant un homme charmant, était loin d'être la personne la plus ouverte d'esprit qui soit.

« Alors, Roy, j'ai entendu dire que le choix du nouveau Führer serait fait la semaine prochaine ? finit par sérieusement demander Louis après quelques minutes de conversation mondaine.

— En effet.

— Alors, pas trop stressé ?

— Non. Le Conseil militaire saura prendre la meilleure décision pour le pays, alors je ne m'en fais pas. »

Edward se retint à la dernière seconde de lever les yeux au ciel.

« _Oui c'est ça, le même Conseil militaire que celui qui te mange dans la main depuis plus d'un an,_ pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie tout en gardant une expression parfaitement neutre. »

La conversation se poursuivit ainsi tranquillement jusqu'à ce que la maîtresse de maison annonce que le dîner était servi, ajoutant d'un ton enjoué :

« Je crois qu'il est vraiment temps : j'entends déjà Urey et Maes se disputer d'en bas à propos duquel a tracé le meilleur cercle de transmutation.

— S'ils transmutent encore mon bureau en cheval de bois, ils vont avoir de mes nouvelles, commenta Roy avec sérieux, et tous se demandèrent l'espace d'un instant si le militaire mettrait réellement ses menaces à exécution. »

On eut cependant pas l'occasion de le vérifier, étant donné que des pas pressés se firent bientôt entendre dans l'escalier et que les trois enfants se dirigèrent immédiatement en direction de la salle à manger, Maes saluant Edward d'un bref signe de tête. Et pour ce qui devait être la énième fois, le blond se fit la réflexion d'à quel point le fils de Mustang ressemblait à sa mère.

Du moins en apparence. Tout le reste, le jeune garçon l'avait pris de son père, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Le pire étant pour le moment à envisager étant donner les regards que leurs fils respectifs se lancèrent tout au long du repas, fort heureusement séparés par Trisha sagement assise entre eux deux.

Le dîner se déroula pourtant dans un calme relatif et une fois le couvert débarrassé, le café bu et les enfants couchés à l'étage, Mustang saisit sans préavis Edward par le poignet et lança depuis le vestibule :

« On sort, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous !

— D'accord, amusez-vous bien ! répondit-elle avec entrain et un clin d'œil bien trop suggestif au goût du blond.

— Bon sang Mustang, il est minuit passé et on est en plein mois de Novembre ! s'exclama enfin l'Alchimiste lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloigné de chez le brun.

— Je sais. Mais j'avais envie d'être seul avec toi. Entre ton travail et la folie médiatique qui tourne autour de l'élection du prochain Führer, on a pas vraiment eu le temps de se voir seul à seul ces dernières semaines.

—...Imbécile sentimental, marmonna Edward tout en prenant fermement la main du brun dans la sienne. »

De toute façon vu l'heure et la température ambiante, il y avait peu de chance que qui ce soit les voit.

« Sans doute, mais ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si tu me mets dans un état pareil.

— Parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant ?! Tch, ils vous en apprennent de belles à l'armée vraiment, quelle noblesse Général ! Et dire que Trisha parle déjà de devenir Alchimiste d'État, ça me déprime rien que de penser quel Führer minable elle va avoir.

— Tu es sérieux ?

— Sur le fait que tu feras un Führer minable ? C'est bien parti en tous cas, enfoiré de Colonel.

— Pas ça idiot. À propos de Trisha.

— Bien sûr que je suis sérieux. Elle t'idolâtre, et puis tu crois vraiment que je plaisanterai sur ce genre de choses après tout ce que j'ai vécu dans l'armée ?

— Et si ça continue, tu ne feras rien pour l'en empêcher ?

— Tant qu'elle ne se met pas en tête de s'engager pour ses douze ans et que c'est effectivement toi qui est placé à la tête de l'Armée alors non, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Parce que l'imbécile que je suis a décidé de faire confiance à l'idiot naïf et idéaliste que tu es et crois sincèrement que tu vas changer ce pays. »

Mustang se tut pendant un certain temps, mine de rien profondément touché par ce qu'Edward venait de dire.

« Je ferais de mon mieux alors, reprit-il finalement, avant de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser. Ce qui me fait penser... J'espère que tu auras du liquide sur toi la semaine prochaine. Après tout, ça fait plus de neuf ans maintenant que je les attends mes 520 cenz.

— Que je te remprunterai aussitôt, ne l'oublie pas Général. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

— Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que tant que tu seras là, il n'y aura rien que je ne puisse faire. »

Ces mots, il les pensait sincèrement.

Même s'il savait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble comme ils le souhaiteraient.

Même s'il savait que ce ne serait pas idyllique, loin de là.

Et, surtout, même s'il savait à quel point la vie peut être imparfaite.

Parce que temps qu'ils feraient en sorte de pouvoir se retrouver quoi qu'il arrive, alors il savait que tout irait bien.

oooOOOooo

Voilà voilà. Un avis sur le sujet ? Parce que moi, je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser (x

Bref, sur ce je ne vous importune pas plus longtemps, bonne fin de journée à tous !


End file.
